


Reserve

by shizu_fanatic



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, CEO Allen, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secretary Gavin, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 02:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17778962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizu_fanatic/pseuds/shizu_fanatic
Summary: “For your birthday, we shall do anything you like.”That’s what Allen said sometime while driving him home the other day. Gavin can barely remember the other parts of their conversation, nor how they led to that point. But with the cockiest grin possible, he sure had taken the sudden suggestion as a joke. In this non-committal partnership, or frankly put, as each other’s fuck buddy, neither of them should bother thinking of such a cheesy romance. Yet it’s ridiculously hard for the younger man to just laugh it off. Not when he saw the dead serious gaze reflecting on the car mirror thereafter.





	Reserve

“For your birthday, we shall do anything you like.”

That’s what Allen said sometime while driving him home the other day. Gavin can barely remember the other parts of their conversation, nor how they led to that point. But with the cockiest grin possible, he sure had taken the sudden suggestion as a joke. In this non-committal partnership, or frankly put, as each other’s fuck buddy, neither of them should bother thinking of such a cheesy romance. Yet it’s ridiculously hard for the younger man to just laugh it off. Not when he saw the dead serious gaze reflecting on the car mirror thereafter.

“Tell me.”, Allen asked – his words sounded like a distant command to Gavin’s hazy mind. He remembers having replied nonchalantly, probably with a “I’ll consider it”. 

Oh, what he’d like to do? His mind must have gone blank back then. Rather than the question itself, he’s more puzzled by the unknown intention behind it. Since when does Allen care? How long have they been involved that much? And why can’t he just straight up reject the other, like he always does to whomever got too emotionally concerned? Gavin couldn’t tell. Especially not when his head’s spinning helplessly under the effect of alcohol.  
Then he’d tilted his head to the side and drowsily looked outside of the window from the backseat. The older man only gave him a quick glance, seemingly pleased with his open answer. Allen was focused on driving for the rest of the time. And Gavin was slipping in and out of sleep till he landed safely on his bed. 

His sober self wouldn’t have given the offer that night a second thought, if Allen hadn’t actually brought it up again. The day before his birthday, Gavin received a text with the pretty much the same words. Just what has he got himself into? Gavin let out a sigh, staring dully at his phone. 

His so-called evil boss, with whom he’s been occasionally fooling around, clearly is someone he can’t easily read. Even at work the man shows the tendency of making bold decisions and long-term plans that only click into place to an outsider at the final stage. Working as his second secretary for a while, Gavin has more or less figured out the way he works. On the other hand, to fully understand him as a person, that position just doesn’t help half as much. 

As for their personal matter…it’s surprisingly quite the opposite. Allen’s body language never lies. When they make love, he strips down that indifferent look to become greedy and passionate like the finest sin. While openly expressing his wildest desire, the man encourages Gavin to do the same. For that they know exactly what the other wants and how to crave the best out of it. Each sensual tough, each kiss and bite; with every sound they make and every flexes of their muscles. All is genuine and burning in lust. 

The thought alone makes him feel hot. Those lips are curved up into a smile, as he falls down to the cool sheet of his bed. Of course, he could make use of Allen’s offer, without feeling awkwardly attached by some emotional strings. That was what he thought when texting the other back, well relieved from all doubt and guilt.

“How about we try something new?”

“What do you mean?”, came the reply in a few minutes, at which the man smirks widely.

“Idk anything that helps us less vanilla. Roleplaying, kinky clothing, toys, me taking the lead? ;)” 

In a few second, the sign “seen” pops up under his text message. For a longest while, he doesn’t see Big D-umbass (Dave-vil boss) typing back, which left him unreasonably anxious. Has the man regretted it now? Or is he mad for Gavin didn’t take this seriously? Gavin shoots straight up from his bed as he remembers, Allen once stated no one should know about the nature of their relationship. Not even on their phone will they talk the way they do behind a closed door. Shit. Did he just fuck up? 

“Same place. Wear the suit I gave you last Christmas. Bring one of your casual too.”, a new text came in with a buzzing sound. Gavin frowns lightly, isn’t sure how to process that. The demanding chief did gift him a well-cut suit “for formal meetings”, which he still hardly touches. Each pieces of clothes fits him unbelievably well. That does make him wonder, how and when did the hypocrite bastard got his measurement. Gavin tsk, pushing up his glasses. He doesn’t want to think much about it. 

What’s the point of wearing the suit to the place anyway? He texted back in a mocking manner. But as expected, Allen doesn’t reply after that. 

***

It’s unusual for Allen to be late. Gavin’s supposed to be the one who walks in the room with a big smug on his face, half an hour later than promised. Be it Allen or whoever, he’ll just come to get what he wants – what they both want - and leave as soon as his legs allow it. Quick and easy. He’s more than pleased and none of his partners complain once they got used to that. But now here he is, gulping down some free drink at the mini bar near the reception. Waiting. 

Obviously, he’s already late, but the Dave-vil boss is still nowhere to be seen. Won’t that fucker dare to play this game on MY birthday, Gavin thought, peering grumpily at the entrance over his glasses. He would definitely have left if the staff didn’t insist on his stay, all while offering such a nice treat. 

However, the longer he waits, the more awkward and self-conscious he feels in this surrounding. This hotel has been their meeting place several times, whenever Allen got to choose. Frankly speaking, it’s quite extravagant for somewhere he comes just to get laid. The amiable professionalism from the first step in. Those men and women in fancy clothes. The architecture, the subtle fragrance and pleasant music. All had he turned a blind eye to during other fleeting visits. But not this time when he sits for a long while by his own.

Gavin might never admit it, but he’s kind of glad that he’s wearing the formal suit. His casual rugged appearance wouldn’t blend so well among this hotel’s frequent guests. Every times a stranger walks by and casts him a curious look, he feels the urge to just stand up and sneak out. The paper bag, in which his office uniform was messily shoved, lies on the bar stool. His mood hit the ground at the plain sight of it. He did as he’s told expecting a little fun, and this is the thing he gets?

So the man calls himself another shot of vodka and picks up his phone. No, he’s not gonna ring Allen for fucks sake; if the prick won’t show up, he’ll just take this last cup and leave. Opening the messenger, he scrolls to the Ts and taps on the second name that comes on the list. 

“Fake alarm. Ya free this evening?”, he wrote and sent. Seeing the receiver typing almost instantly, a faint smile lights up his face. 

Tina Tina (the 1 I should thx): Dang, Big D doesn’t show up?

“Whatever.”, he rolled his eyes, “Just answer my question pls.”

Tina Tina (the 1 I should thx): Sure, birthday kid. But I’m on the street.  
Will call you later ‘kay?

Right, Tina Chen – his single ally at work and the only person he’s ever told about his business with Allen. She’s down-to-earth, open-minded and most importantly, shares his bad humor. The two got on together incredibly fast through common problems, sarcasm and gossips. During hard times, it’s a delight to have that girl around. Tina’s words can always calm Gavin down and make him laugh in matter of minutes.

How would they spend the night? Watching a couple of thriller movies, perhaps? Surfing the net for a clue, the man definitely doesn’t notice “his appointment” approaching from the side. And so he jumps at the kiss that lightly landed on his temple. In other context, he’s bound to throw a fist towards whomever that was. 

“- Sorry, I’m late.”, whispers the voice apologetically, “I hope at least you enjoyed the drinks?”

There Allen stands, ever so well composed. He’s in an immaculate suit himself, though seeming like he’s just stepped out from their meeting room, rather than a flashy cocktail party, likely to be held in this place. Long story short, he looks the way Gavin knows him from work: intimidatingly stern with a toned-down appeal. Gavin swallows dryly. The very same man will devour every bit of his body in few hours to come. That notion left him involuntarily aroused. Looks like the movie night must wait for another time. 

“W-where the fuck was you?” Gavin slurs, trying to push away the thought. For the reluctant bartender, he regrets the vulgar word and gets even more embarrassed. 

“I was out finding you something for today. Should have done it earlier but it can’t be helped.”, Allen explained, taking the vodka from between the other’s loose fingers and down with it. Calmly yet intensely his gaze chases from Gavin’s tense shoulders to his unshaven face. Those eyes were somewhat warmer than usual, or three shots of vodka must have made someone imagine it. 

“I’m glad that you complied.”, he said just loudly enough for two of them, “Let’s go. I won’t let you disappointed.”

***

As if so much waiting hadn’t been enough, Allen left Gavin undone after kissing him silly against the closed door. “Touch yourself as much as you like.”, said the hot breath by his ear, to which he moaned questioningly. The older man has then guided him towards the bed, before disappeared into the bathroom without further explanation. Flustered in disarray, Gavin curses between his teeth. Since when that devil needs a shower first? A hand reaches down to unzip his pants, what has been getting too tight since the start. 

With his eyes out of focus, he traces the fresh memories of the past heated moment. All while stroking his hardened member lazily, he recalls how Allen was eye-fucking him all the way to their room. That piercing gaze seemed to uncover each piece of his clothes, one layer after another. And when that pervert finally got to lay his hands on him, excitement and pleasure showered them both. Oh, it feels like he can still smell the musky cologne from the collar of Allen’s shirt. How he’s manhandled under the other’s mercy, how his slightly bruised lips was sucked on along with every bit of his exposed skin. Gavin’s eyes roll up behind the fogged glasses. He keeps tugging on his shame, despite knowing that won’t be enough. 

Allen could walk out from the bathroom any second, to where his needy lover lays jerking off. The scenario flashes through his mind, left him more aroused than ashamed. Sure he won’t give a fuck if he finished first. Not to mention, he’s been given the word…

“You seem enjoying it so much.”

A low voice vibrates in the quiet of the room, so close to where Gavin is. The next moment he feels a cool hand on his right knee, pushing his body further in the bed. He totally didn’t hear Allen coming out; he could have sworn that bathroom door didn’t even creak. The sudden contact sure took him by surprise. Yet the man managed to pull himself together quickly enough to not be teased at. 

“What the fuck took you so lon-“, the question’s stuck in Gavin’s throat. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he finally saw what the other’s planning to do.  
By the edge of the bed stands that man in the office uniform. The crisp white shirt Gavin brought to be exact. It seems one size smaller than Allen’s and he didn’t even bother buttoning it. Thus, his upper torso is open to see, still misty wet from the quick shower he had. Gosh, just how many people got to touch those abs? 

Noticeably, the man also willingly wears his hair down. Few longer locks cover his forehead, touching the line of his brows just lightly. That certain feature works out a softer demeanour from the stoic boss. After all the times they had sex, Gavin never missed the chance to mess the usual neatly combed hair up. Needless to say. 

“Right, for the final touch…”, Allen mumbles gleefully as he reaches down and remove Gavin’s glasses. Before the younger man could collect himself to resist, he put them on and looks so pleased through the other’s blurred eyesight. 

“Hm not bad…”, he commented, “Let me serve you today as your personal secretary.”

“Why the fuck all of sudden?!” Gavin snapped, his face feverishly reddened.

“As your wish, I suppose it’d be fun that we switch roles.”, stated the man, who then pins his angry victim back down on the sheet. There’s a bottle of a blue liquid on Allen’s left hand that he can’t really see. In a swift movement, the man sprays a bit of something on Gavin’s neck. And there he caught a whiff of that cologne. Cool and musky. 

“Thought you might like it…Now, you smell just like me…”

In a second, all of his senses except for the blurred vision seem overwhelmed. The rustle of his shirt. The kiss planted just above his collar bone. The taste of his own sweat. And that goddamn cologne. Waves of sensation runs through his body all at once. Gavin feels his lower half shaking uncontrollably. That aching hard dick was still lying untouched all along on his stomach. 

“Did you just cum a little?”, Allen chuckles with amusement, running a hand down on his thigh, "Gosh, you're just too cute..."

***

Easily gets carried away under stimulation, Gavin’s never quite a power bottom he’d love to think of himself. Every times he plays it bold, his legs and hip will give in towards the end; otherwise he won’t say that one partner a very good laid. He loves being dominated, completely out of control and thoroughly fucked against a soft mattress. He loves being called by names, be it endearing or degrading, like the other really owns his body. Then gone will be the usual cocky bastard. The one remains to be fed upon is but a lovely mess. That much Allen can already tell.

With him, however, Gavin has yet attempted to take the lead. He seems easily find himself in great pleasure, just by bending in whatever position his partner fancies. Merely guided by their instinct, the two of them have not quite tired of “the vanilla” yet. Not as somebody previously claimed. But at this point, Gavin would rather die than chicken out from his own words. If he were to be embarrassed anyways, it’s a better move to get the big D he wants first. Allen smirks. That’s just the raccoon’s way of thinking.

Suddenly pulled in by his shirt, Allen’s briefly startled as Gavin gives him an open-mouthed kiss. But quickly enough, that brat has backed off before he got to deepen their contact. With his charm on, he then tells Allen to hand over the lube and get on the bed. Experienced or not, Gavin Reed looks like he’s ready to put up a good show. And Allen shall make sure it worth all of his given effort. 

“Tonight, you’re strictly forbidden to touch me, Dave. Unless instructed otherwise.”, he coos, winking with both of his eyes.

“Gavin, are you sure you can-“

“Address me as Mister Reed, know your position.” Gavin hissed, squeezing perhaps too much of the transparent liquid onto his palm.

“Mister Reed.” Allen repeated, as if tasting the words on his tongue, “May I assist you with the preparation?” 

Gavin can’t quite hide his reaction, hearing him actually said it. How cute. Allen smiles in satisfaction at that flustered one. 

“No!...Just watch and take care of your own.”, snarls “the boss” before throwing the lube back. Allen catches it with grace and doesn’t talk no more. With his gaze still fixed on the prize, he waits patiently. And the other’s left no choice but get himself ready in front of the curious. 

And so Gavin gets on his knees, slightly bends forward, letting his lub-filled hand reach down his back. Shutting his eyes closed, he tries to relax to his own touches, smearing the oily liquid over his entrance. Allen can see everything. How those eyelids gently flutter. How those shoulders trembles under that vest. Meanwhiles, a generous amount of lub rolls down on his thighs and drips on the sheet. Gavin’s just pushed his fingers in. Allen can hear the wet, squishing sound amid the heaving breathings. He inhales deeply at the mental image of that warm, little hole tightening up around his own erection. As if have read through Allen’s pervert thoughts, the younger man let out a low grunt and glare at him. Well, that shouldn’t be it.

While still keeping eye-contact, Allen carefully tears open a condom with his teeth, in an unnecessarily seductive fashion. Slowly he put it on his erected member, stroking provocatively while lubbing it up. Biting down his lips to muffle the moan, the younger man starts scissoring himself to the scene. Oh, how that makes Allen recalls how sweet Gavin sound, whenever he’s fingered under his care for some good 10 minutes.  
There it comes to his mind, the reason why “the boss” refused receiving the favor. He must want to keep his cool as long as he could, through this fine evening. That won’t be an easy task. Not if he’s with David Allen. 

“You…like what you see?”, Gavin tried a line, presumably to hide his inner unease. The voice that came out sounds less confident than it should. 

“Very much, sir.” Allen hums, contented to spot the little Gavin twitching at the last word. The younger man squeezes his eyes close again and adds the third finger. The knuckles on his other hand turn white as he’s grasping firmly on the sheet. Has Gavin been avoiding touching his front? Whatever the reason is, Allen’s sure his lover will lose his temper, if he tries giving him a little comfort. 

***

“Enough.” Gavin mutters and withdraws his fingers with a pop. His sweaty face is flaming red, so painfully kissable. Then with a challenging smile, he crawls on Allen’s lap and sucks on his neck. In a way that would definitely leaving suspicious marks. Allen won’t normally let any of his partners do so, Gavin included, for their little fun and game to stay discreet. However, he doesn’t stop the younger man this time, but caresses encouragingly the nap of his neck. 

“D-Don’t touch me, haven’t I told you?...”, Gavin slaps that hand off, regardless how warm and tender they made him feel. Almost innocently, green eyes gaze up at him. There the man apologizes, still dubbing him Mr.Reed. Pretentious bastard. Gavin curses. 

Meanwhiles, the sensation of a burning hot member poking the rear of his ass is driving Gavin mad. Besides, opposing to the warning just now, those perverted hands already found their way to his shaking thighs. Allen’s getting impatient too, it seems. If this was a fight or flee game, Gavin could hear his intuition yelling him to submit. Just how right would it be, letting the man taking over and giving a good care of his tight hole? But fuck that, Gavin’s built too stubborn to admit an easy defeat.

“Are you feeling it?...Wanna fuck your boss?” Gavin asks breathlessly, brushing the head of the rock-hard cock leveling to ass. The older man only growls in answer. 

“S-Say it, David. I didn’t hire you for thi-”, his words broke into a silent cry. The man’s now deliciously grinding his crotch up.

“Yes, Mister Reed.”, he growls, let a blow of hot air touches his lover’s front. The friction alone is slowly turning into a torment. And Gavin knows he shouldn’t be hesitated. Within a sharp gust of air, he finally pushes his hip down to that length coated in lub. The familiar, searing pain shoots up his spine at once, craves out from himself a loud moan he ever detests. He must be spoiled for so long to have prepared his ass that badly. For the pain or for the shame, tears start welling up in his misty eyes. 

The very next moment, Gavin feels two firm hands massaging his waist. Their warmth then spreads downwards his lower belly as a husky voice soothes him to relax. Just like what he expected, Allen is about to get up to kiss his face. And if he let him do so, he’s sure he’ll submit and melt into the touch. 

“Stay right where you are, Dave… or you won’t…get your dick wet with me again.”, Gavin forces a cheeky grin, like a liar, and presses the man back down. Although worries tingles in his chest, Allen can feel his lover’s loosened up. As the pain steadily wears off, the one on top experimentally moves his hip. At each agonizingly slow thrust, both of them groan in pleasure. It’s been a while since that old man fed him his girthy cock. Gavin shivers lusciously at the sensation of being filled. 

As for Allen, it takes him everything just not to move as he please. The sheer sight of his younger lover riding him from above. The milky white shirt that fit him perfectly, now is soaked and becomes see-through with sweat. And the way that ever too tight hole needily sucks up his member. All is more likely to come straight from his wildest dream. Shifting his position subtly every times the boy slides up, he manages to aim each thrust to those sweet spots he knows. And hell, god must forbid that sinful sound coming out from those dainty throat.

“I’m…close…”, cries Gavin helplessly as his hip lost the rhythm. That can’t be helped, as Gavin’s been on the edge since the start. Sighing fondly, Allen grasps that pliant body with one hand and thrust fiercely up. Gavin’s given no time to protest. With the other hand, the man rubs over the neglected one between Gavin’s legs in the very same speed. 

It doesn’t take long till the younger man arches back and cum with a soft cry, painting Allen’s chest with rope of his fluid. Sinking deep in ecstasy, Gavin couldn’t notice how he’s bent back on the bed. He let the other fuck him through his orgasm, while transparent liquid barely spit out from his softened dick. His partner doesn’t seem like stopping soon. As if he bothers to resist. 

Out of the blue, the two men heard something buzzing on the bed. Allen ceases to move, looking for the source of that sound. He found a phone lying nearby soon enough, while Gavin grunts in annoyance to the distraction. 

“…You’re not done with me yet, prick.” Gavin purrs, pulling the other further in with his legs. That man should better not mind other business, once his dick is still rock hard within him.

“It’s your phone, Gavin.” Allen stated coolly; a strange smile spread across his face, “Tina Chen’s calling.” 

His heart skips a beat at those words. Gavin feels like he’s just fallen through the cloud, now that he sees Tina’s photo on the screen. With all the strength that his numb and worn body has left, he tries to push up to take the phone from the other. Effortlessly Allen pins both of his hands back down above his head. Of course he’s surprised that Tina called. But unlike Gavin, he’s not quite bothered by the risk of getting caught. He knows Tina Chen. And this random incident does give him a better idea.

“Not so fast, my doll.”, the man leans down and nibble his ear, clearly have abandoned the obedient secretary crap. “How about you answer it?”  
Gavin can only moan to the stimulation, while cursing profusedly in his mind. Of course, he should have texted her back! And why the hell that gal still hasn’t hung up? To his terror, he saw Allen pick up the phone with the speaker on and heard Tina’s ringing voice asking where he’s at. The older man then put it down right next to his face; that evil smile is something he shall never forget. 

“Guess what, I bought caramelized popcorn. Two large packs with half the price!” 

To that news, Gavin can hardly form a word. Allen’s movement grows ferocious. He becomes utterly defenseless as the man pounds onto him, hitting the right spot by every thrusts. It’s almost as if the man is trying to drain cry and moan out of his stubborn lover. At the thought that they could be heard, Gavin’s cock and hole are both twitching in anticipation, betraying the anger and embarrassment he feels at heart. 

“Gavin? Are you okay? You’re panting…” asked Tina after a pause. Gavin squeezes his tear-filled eyes towards Allen, silently begging for a release. Still the man barely drops the crazy pace, but lifts one of his leg up and bites down on his inner thigh. “Answer, sweetie. Else she’ll suspect.”

“Yeah I…ah…was running…”, Gavin swallows miserably. His creaking voice now is nothing but convincible. As a reward, the older man gently fondles his throbbing member. He can feel his lower belly pleasingly coiled up. 

“No Gavin, you were fucking. You are still fucking!”, he heard Tina shouts, “Seriously? Right in front of my caramelized popcorn?!” 

And that’s it. The girl hung up with her infamous, horrific laughter. All while Gavin’s experiencing what probably his first dry orgasm. Allen finally let go of his hands, which immediately fling around his neck. He scratches on the older man’s back as waves of extreme sensation rush through his body. Already so close behind, Allen digs deep inside the tightening hole for the last time as he reaches his own climax. In the lasting euphoria, they kiss and bite, completely lost the sense as an individual.

When their mind finally come back to the ground, they’re lying warm and breathless within each other arms. A bonding was again to be felt, though never spoken with words. And there’s also that one thought emerges from their dazed mind at the same time: 

Shit, that was hot.

They totally should do this more often. Kissing gently on his lover’s temple, Allen whispers something sounds like Happy Birthday to Gavin’s sleepy head.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an one-shot fic was written by me, the mun of ask-captain-allen, for one of my most precious mutuals on Tumblr, namely those-fucking-plastic-prick, for Valentine Day. So if you’re reading this, I hope you enjoyed it. X) 
> 
> The original idea of this verse, in which Gavin’s a secretary with David Allen as his boss, was used for their current roleplay event. Check it out on their blog if you’re interested!  
> Besides, thank you all for reading this highly self-indulgent work. If you like it, please leave me kudos and comment your thoughts. I’ll very much appreciate. (Who knows if there will be an epilogue right?)
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
